Artificial intelligence (AI) is a novel technological science that researches and develops theories, methods, techniques and applications for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. Artificial intelligence is a branch of the computer science that attempts to understand the essence of intelligence and produces novel intelligent machinery capable of responding in a way similar to human intelligence. Researches in the field include robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing, expert systems, and the like. The speech synthesis is a technique that electronically or mechanically generates a constructed speech. As a branch of the speech synthesis, the text-to-speech (TTS) technology is a technology that converts a computer-generated or externally entered text message into an understandable and fluent spoken language, and outputs the spoken language.
The existing speech synthesis method usually outputs an acoustic characteristic corresponding to a text using a speech model based on the hidden markov model (HMM), and then converts parameters into speech by a vocoder.